Put That Away!
by Franticity
Summary: SLASH Charlie is the cute uke. Fidelio is protective boyfriend. Gabriel is the jealous hottie. Manfred is the horny twenty year old. Billy is the innocent ten year old. When Charlie and Manfred get locked in a bubble...havoc ensues. MAJOR slash! REVIEW!


"Well...this is akward..." a very **very** uncomfortable Charlie Bone said."Extremely..." an equally uncomfortable Manfred Bloor agreed from his place in the little bubble they appeared to be stuck in.

Most people would wonder why the fourth year endowed boyfriend-of-the-fourth-year-hottie was in a very compromising position in a small bubble like...thing with the drama teachers' assistant. A position that, had a certain Mr. Gunn walked in, a certain Mr. Bloor would be in deep deep shit. Well the answer to that question lies in history. It was a total of four...hours ago that this story takes us back to.

**8:00am**

It was a normal, hellish Tuesday in Bloor's Academy. The birds were singing, the sun was shining and certain fifth year boys were making out. (This narrator does not want to call any names but they is seriously starting to piss off this narrator TANCRED and LYSANDER) Charlie Bone woke up to an armful of albino ten year old. Charlie poked this alien lump...realizing it to be Billy Raven.

"Erm...why are you in my bed Billy?" he asked the lump of pale skin burrowing itself into the mattress. The ten year old groaned "Five more minutes Blessed!"

Thoroughly weirded out, Charlie shoved Billy noisily out of his bed, thus waking up every occupant of dormitory 4E. A familiar voice groaned out, "Why does this happen _every_ morning. God if you want to fuck this early do it quietly!" Billy blushed at this careless use of naughty words in his presence, him being the innocent little ten year old he is (despite his four years in the company of vile boys) and promptly fell back asleep.On the blue carpeted floor of dormitory 4E.

"Oh hush it Sweet Petal!" Gabriel Silk came to the rescue of the frizzy haired boy. Rupert "Sweet Petal"grumbled something about fruity freaks and rolled over to get some extra sleep before they had to get up for breakfast. (This Narrator has forgotten the name of Sweet Petal. Thus this narrator is dubbing him Rupert)

"Thanks Gabe." Charlie thanked his clothes-psychic friend. Gabriel flashed him a dazzling smile that only the second hottest fourth year could flash and Charlie melted in his seat. Ah, twas heaven for Charlie living in a dorm with two hot _gay_ guys. Speaking of which, where was the other hot gay guy?

He was glaring daggers at the Silk teen trying to molest his boyfriend in front of his own eyes. If looks could kill, Gabriel "I'm too sexy for my fucking shirt" Silk would be ninety nine feet down under right now. And not in the nice Australian way either. Fidelio Gunn cleared his throat and the fourteen year old psychic stopped trying to molest _Fidelio's _Charlie Bone long enough for said Bone to notice his boyfriend long enough to delve into his arms and kiss him passionately.

**8:54am**

Gabriel, reeking of jealousy, went to wake up the other three boys for breakfast.

Charlie Bone, with Fidelio's hand down the back of his pants (This narrator has reason to believe that Fidelio Gunn is, indeed, a huge pervert.) groaned and shoved the perverted…pervert Fidelio off of him. He smiled and said, "Breakfast, Fido. Or did you forget?" Fidelio grinned lecherously and gave Charlie one last smooch.

"Whatever you want babe, but we get to continue this later. And, before you ask, no Gabriel can't join us. Your sweet ass is mine after lunch!" With one last pat of Charlie's behind, Mr. Silk disappeared out of 4E. Charlie sighed and flopped down on his pillow. _This is going to be one hell of a day,_ he thought. (Narrator chuckles evilly) He had no idea.

**12:00pm**

On his way to lunch Charlie Bone is roughly grabbed and pulled into a corner.

**12:00pm...again**

On his was to torment little first years at lunch Manfred Bloor is roughly pulled in a very familiar corner.

**BACK TO BEGINNING OF STORY**

"Sooo..what do we do now?" Charlie asked the sulky twenty year old. Manfred just growled .

"Hmph, don't need to get all pissy!"

**TBC**


End file.
